What if?
by maila08
Summary: What if Korra didn't forgive Mako so easily? What if she was so hurt that when he came to her, she didn't know if she wanted to try again? Post Ep. 9...special request...Two Shot...
1. Have you ever?

Huge shout out to my Co Author BG-13! Enjoy!

* * *

Korra sat on the windowsill of her room, staring out across the bay, her gaze focused on the Pro Bending arena. She couldn't help but smile. The place held some of her favorite memories. Victory and defeat alike. Even the satisfaction of taking out Tahno. But her smile quickly faded as she thought of the one boy who she'd met there that made her heart ache. The Firebender who had showed little interest in her until last night as he cradled her in his arms, telling her she was safe. He said he had been worried and had been so gentle with her.

But she knew better. She knew he didn't return her feelings. He had chosen Asami even after she had confessed her feeling for him. The thought of trying to steal him had entered her mind but her and Asami were friends now. She couldn't do that to her. She wouldn't hurt her even if every time she saw them together it made her feel like a piece of herself was dying. A light knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she whispered, her focus still on the arena.

"Korra? What are you doing up? You should be resting," a familiar voice stated. She froze.

"Mako?" she called, turning her head to see the Firebender.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? It's late," she said, her attention shifting back to the bay.

"I came to see how you were doing," he mumbled as he made his way to stand next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

The Avatar hesitated. She knew she shouldn't tell him. She shouldn't tell him she wanted nothing more than to ask him to leave his girlfriend. That all she wanted was for him to return her feelings. But she chose to remain silent, not trusting herself to answer for fear of what she'd say.

The Firebender looked at his teammate curiously. Then he cleared his throat.

"We need to talk," he said.

"About?"

"Us."

The Waterbender sighed at this. What was she supposed to tell him? He and Asami seemed so happy together. Dragging up her feelings would only complicate things, possibly even ruin her friendship with Asami…she didn't want that. She didn't want to break them apart.

"Korra, I know you still like me," he began.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, not meeting his gaze. He placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"And I really like you," he finished. Korra flinched. She had wanted to hear those words for weeks. But not like this. Not after everything they'd been through. Why did he have to do this now? She forced herself to remain indifferent to the news; she let herself be angry with him, because it was just so much easier.

"So, it took me being half dead for you to realize this?" Her voice was cold as she pushed his hand away from her face. He looked shocked.

"Korra, its not-"

"Then what? Why do you all of a sudden feel the need to tell me this after I was missing for twenty-four hours? What if I hadn't come back? Would you still tell this to my grave? I don't want you to tell me this because you feel guilty!" she snapped. He furrowed his brow.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk. I know I should have said this before the tournament, I just didn't know how. I was so worried about you and I feel like this is my second chance at trying to tell you. And it's not because of guilt. If something had happened to you…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"What about Asami?" It had left her mouth without permission.

"We broke up. She saw that I had feelings for you and she ended it." He sighed. "Look, I know I haven't been a very good friend. I've put you through a lot. And I'm sorry. You deserve someone so much better than me. But please, let me show you that I really do care about you. No more lies, I promise."

Tears pricked the corner of Korra's eyes. A few days ago she wouldn't have questioned his motives. She would have kissed him fiercely and held onto him like her life depended on it. But now…now she didn't know. She wanted proof that he cared about her as much as he claimed. She wasn't going to get hurt again.

"Korra, why can't you see that I love you?" he whispered. That got her.

"Have you ever loved someone so much they made you cry?" she asked. "Have you ever been so madly in love that you'd do anything to make them understand? I have. You stole my heart and I wished so many times that you would feel the same. I would have given anything, just for you to realize the power you held over me." She chuckled humorlessly. "Do you know how many nights I've stayed up and wished you were there?"

"Korra-"

"I wasn't finished," she snapped. "You weren't there after I faced Amon. You didn't even ask if I was alright. You weren't there when all I wanted was for you to tell me that everything was going to be ok." Her voice got quieter. "I helped you find Bolin. I don't regret that. But it would have been nice for you to show a little appreciation. I needed you and you weren't there," she finished, tears freely falling from her eyes.

Mako looked away. The Waterbender was right. There were so many times she should have been there for her. He'd known how she felt about him and had ignored it. He had even lied, telling her that he didn't feel the same way.

"I know. I'm sorry," he sounded so sincere.

"Is that all you can say?" she replied, her voice still as cold as ice. He flinched.

"I may not know what that's like. And I really am sorry for never being there when you needed me. I really am thankful for your help when Bolin went missing. I thought you could handle yourself when you faced Amon. I would give anything for you to just forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without you," he said, his lips inches away from hers. She looked away and pushed him away from her.

"No," she said firmly.


	2. This I Promise You

Thank BG-13!

* * *

"Why?" he asked, visibly hurt.

Korra took a deep breath. "You said you didn't check on me because you thought I could handle myself. I must have escaped your attention that while, yes, I am the Avatar. Yes, I have the weight of the on my shoulders. And yes, I'm supposed to keep the balance, I'm only a damn teenager! I'm as human as you! I didn't have a normal childhood. You should know how that feels! And yes, I might have been given everything I ever asked for but I would have traded it all for one day of just being a normal kid."

Mako sighed. "You just always seemed so cocky and confident that I thought you could handle yourself. I was so caught up in the tournament and so mad at you because you hadn't shown up for practice. But nothing in the past matters. When you told me you liked me I told you I didn't because I was scared to. Please, let me show you that I do care about you," he pleaded. They stood in silence as Mako absentmindedly wiped a tear off Korra's cheek.

"Give me one good reason why I should give you a chance," she said after a while. She couldn't let him kiss her. If he kissed her, her anger would melt and she would surrender. She wouldn't surrender so easily. She needed to be sure he meant it.

"I'm here, and I won't ever leave your side."

"Try again."

"I love you."

"That's still not good enough."

Mako looked hurt. What could he say that would possibly get her to forgive him? He sighed. "I tried to love Asami. I tried to forget you. You were the Avatar. I didn't deserve you. I still don't. I didn't think someone as amazing as you could ever really feel that way about me. I feared someone more important would come along and steal you away." He paused, letting his words sink in as she searched his eyes. "When we found out you were missing, it was as if my whole world came crashing down. I felt like such an idiot for not being there for you. That's when I realized that I love you."

Korra looked away. "No one could have stolen me from you," she replied, her voice soft. "I loved you too much. But I don't know if I want to try anymore. I can't just forget about everything you've said and everything you've done. You stopped my ever advance and now you're the one asking me to return your feelings? I don't know if I want to try again, Mako," she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands. "I know. I'd do anything to take it all back. But just give me a chance and I promise you that that from this day on you'll never be alone. I swear that I'll never let you down again. I promise my time, my heart, and my love to you. And only you," he told her, sincerity ringing clear in his voice.

For a moment all they did was stare at each other. Then Mako leaned forward, his lips ghosting over hers to see if she'd pull away. When she didn't he crashed his lips onto hers, and she didn't resist as her actions mimicked his own. It almost seemed as if time had stopped. She could feel all his emotion in that one kiss and she knew that he'd meant every word. Eventually they had to pull apart, their lungs demanding air.

"You're such an idiot," she said breathlessly. He chuckled.

"I know. Think you can forgive me?" She pretended to think it over.

"Maybe," she teased. He rolled his eyes and she smiled. She looked out the window again and her thoughts drifted.

"What if I fail?" she asked. "What if Amon wins? What happens then?"

He pulled her into an embrace and held her tight, as if dreading that she'd disappear again. "You won't fail. Everything is going to be alright. After all, you are Korra. The Avatar. Master of three elements. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. And I'll be there by your side every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I promise to always love you. I don't think I could ever truly explain how much I mean it."

She smiled as he kissed her head. "Tell me about it. What took you so long?" She lightly smacked his shoulder.

The Firebender chuckled. "It takes longer for idiots to find their way around," he replied.

"Apparently." They stood there till the sun started to shine; Korra yawned and leaned against the boy. "Mako?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too." Her eyelids were starting to droop so Mako helped her get settled under the covers of her bed.

"Do you think this will last?" she asked as he moved some of the hair out of her face. But she immediately drifted off to sleep, not being able to stay awake for the answer.

"This isn't an ordinary love," he whispered, kissing her temple. "This I promise you."


End file.
